


Polite Secrets [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Trans Character, Community: trope_bingo, Gen, Marriage of Convenience, Period-Typical Racism, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Polite Secrets" by gladdecease.</p><p>"When the Holmes couple first came to live at 221B Baker Street, Hudson didn't know quite what to think of them."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polite Secrets [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gladdecease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Polite Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026585) by [gladdecease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease). 



Length: 4:18  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/polite%20secrets.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016! Used to fill my free space on [trope_bingo](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org) using the trope "au: historical." Also used to fill my "trans character" square for [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org).


End file.
